warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from the Forest/Main article
}} 211px |image2=BK-TS-2.jpg 211px |option1=Front |option2=Back |author=Erin Hunter, Dan Jolley |artist=Don Hudson |cover designer=Tina Corrales |publish date=23 December 2008harpercollins.com |isbn=ISBN 0061547935 |editions=Paperback |summary=Sasha must make the hardest decision of her life: Stay with Tigerstar and join ShadowClan, or forge a new life on her own. |preceded=''Into the Woods'' |followed=''A Dangerous Path'' }} Escape from the Forest is the second book in the ''Tigerstar and Sasha'' arc. Blurb :Sasha has decided to forge a life outside of the Clans and away from Tigerstar’s evil plots and plans. But life as a rogue is much harder than she expects, and Sasha soon starts to lose hope. Will she be forced to wander alone forever, scrapping for every meal and fighting with the cruel, territorial cats who lives in the alleys of the Twolegplace? Praise :"This manga—the fifth based on Hunter's immensely popular children's series—follows the adventures of the cat Sasha after she leaves the TigerClan, horrified by Tigerstar's growing violence; it picks up where Warriors: Tigerstar and Sasha left off. Sasha wrestles with whether she should return to live among the housefolk or make a life for herself in the forest. Her travels take her to dangerous city streets, the suburbs and a boat, and allow her to make new friends. Along the way, she learns to value herself and trust her instincts. Hudson's artwork brings Sasha's emotional journey to life, showing each moment of fear, anxiety, contentment and joy. The cat's-eye perspective of many of the panels, in addition, add a dramatic, energizing element to the book. Jolley's story breaks no new ground, but he offers a nicely paced tale that should resonate with young adult readers struggling to find their own place in the world, as well as cat fanciers of any age. Girls may especially benefit from reading about Sasha's decision to walk away from the powerful Tigerstar. A twist at the end will leave fans eager for the next installment of Sasha's saga."amazon.com ::-Publishers Weekly :"Grade 4–6—Sweet, sensitive Sasha leaves the forest and the ShadowClan after being betrayed by the cat clan's power-hungry leader, Tigerstar. Life without a clan for protection is difficult, though. Can she survive alone? The second volume in a graphic-novel adaptation of the popular series, this title should appeal to its fans, and the gripping plot may attract new ones. Though the cover claims that this is a "manga," the straightforward illustrations are drawn in a simple, realistic style. Purchase if the "Warriors" series is already popular."Lisa Goldstein, Brooklyn Public Library, NY at amazon.com ::-School Library Journal Detailed plot description :The book opens to Sasha refusing Tigerstar's offer to join ShadowClan. Shocked, Tigerstar tells her that the two of them would be feared, to which she replies that she would rather be loved, and thought Tigerstar loved her. He says he does, and thought Sasha knew that it is his destiny to rule the forest. She understands how important leadership is to Tigerstar, but claims that they do not share the same destiny, and insists that his plans go against the warrior code. She cannot believe that Tigerstar would even consider killing cats because of their parentage, over which they have no control. :Tigerstar then realizes that it was Sasha that was hiding in the shadows, listening to him discuss his plans for the Clans. Tigerstar believes that the cats Sasha is referring to poison the Clans with their blood. He does not believe the Clans can be strong if cats do not know where their loyalties lie. Sasha counters Tigerstar. She does not believe that Tigerstar is fighting for the power of warriors but for power for himself. She does not want to be a part if that means cats must die. She asks Tigerstar if he was going to kill those cats, would she be included? Tigerstar leaves her, after saying that this is the biggest mistake of Sasha's life. She could have been a warrior, but now, she will always be nothing. :Back at her den, Sasha thinks about her heartbreak, and dreams of Ken coming, finding her, and taking her home. She makes her way out of the forest, realizing that she has no place there anymore. She bumps into Pine, and tells him that she is leaving. He acts very disappointed, but wishes her luck. :Sasha returns to where she used to live with Ken and Jean, and is chased away by the Twolegs that are now living there. She explores all over Twolegplace, looking for Ken in stores and on the street. In a secondhand clothing store, Sasha catches Ken's scent and finds one of his coats. She begins to realize that something is very wrong with Ken. As she roams Twolegplace, Sasha meets up with two BloodClan warriors and narrowly escapes. Wandering and wandering, she makes her way onto a tour boat, where she curls up and goes to sleep. :When Sasha wakes up, the floor is shaking. She runs outside to jump off, only to find that the boat is surrounded by water. She is spotted by the tourists, who believe her to be a ship cat, and the captain shuts her in a cupboard. Let off the boat, she notices that the captain looks lonely and sad. When she sneaks back onto the boat, she begins to attract many customers to the boat service as "Brownie the Famous Ship's Cat." One night, she even stops two saboteurs from burning the boat as they were going to dump gasoline on the boat and burn it. Because she brings happiness to the captain, she keeps staying longer, even though she wants to go. :One day when the boat is out, Sasha finds a bag with a very young cat inside it in the water. The captain takes him home and names him Patch, paying more attention to him than to Sasha. The spring thaw arrives, and the captain ties up the boat prepares to go elsewhere. Sasha decides not to go with the captain and Patch because she now knows that she is going to have kits, and wants them born in the forest. Patch is sad, but he understands. Even the captain sees this, for he comments that he knew that she was always a wanderer. Snow starts to fall as Sasha walks away, symbolizing the start of leaf-bare. Trivia Interesting facts *Though Escape from the Forest is referred to as 'manga', it isn't, as it did not originate in Japan and was not drawn by Japanese mangaka.Information from wikipedia.org Publication list *''Escape from the Forest'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 23 December 2008 *''Tigerstern und Sasha'' (DE), Tokyopop (paperback), 13 January 2011, translated by Monja ReichertInformation from the amazon.de *''Побег из леса'' (RU), Tokyopop (paperback), 25 June 2011Wikipedia * 逃出森林 (CN), Future Publishing (paperback), 1 January 2012, translated Gao Yin Qianwww.amazon.cn See also *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery *HarperCollins Browse Inside Notes and references de:Flucht aus dem Wald/Allgemein Category:Book article pages